Lost Tears
by diamond hunter
Summary: Trowa if feeling left out and lost, he has amnesia. Can his friends namely Duo and Quatre help him? Would they want to after they found out Trowa's secret? Note: Please bring your own sense of humour, because the author does not possess any.


Disclaimed: I own nothing, owe nothing. Most unfortunately...

A/N: Do people actually read these things? Well, anyway, this story will most likely be a semi parody of sorts. Or rather, all sorts of parodies. Cookies will be handed out to those who can guess what we were parodying.

Lost Tears

In the beginning, Trowa is by himself, thinking as usual. His face was the perfect image of an expressionless void, while his mind worked hard, attempting to unravel life, death, and the secrets of the universe.

"Who am I?"

"Where am I?"

"What is my purpose?"

"Why am I so cold?"

Moonlight shines through the top of the tent on to a sad, lost face. Trowa shivers as he sits on the edge of his bed in the darkness, completely unaware of the possibilities of other entities outside of the tent flap listening.

"I understand your situation and I feel sorry that he has amnesia and all. However, with him around, just what are we going to do?" The ring master fidgeted, throwing a nervous glance towards the medical tent every now and then.

"As his sister, I can not stand the thought of him in danger." Catherine replied sadly.

"Catherine! We can't let anyone find that he is a Gundam pilot!" The ring master had good reason to fear, for he was already imagining his precious circus burning to ashes in the background, as a man with a large weapon gracefully slaughtered his people before vanishing through a curtain of flames, all the while cackling evilly.

"We will just have to keep it quiet, he has no where else to go, and I refuse to leave him." Catherine sorted through her options. She had briefly considered leaving together with her dear brother. However, an image of her caring for her said disabled, mumbling brother while she sold flowers in the downtown slums to support him flashed through her mind, and she quickly discarded that train of thought.

"Also, leaving together isn't an option, for the circus is my home, my life, my aspirations!" She saw another image, one far more agreeable, of Catherine sitting on an acrobatic swing whirling over the heads of adoring crowds cheering her on.

"We will manage, the show must go on!" She smiled contently.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, flyers advertising the coming of a circus were thrown down from the top of a building. The wind, cold and merciless as zephyr, swept a few further into downtown slums. 

One lucky flyer overcame the harsh journey and landed on the pedestrian walkway of the main road. It was quickly stepped on, covered with mud and grime, and soon became unintelligible.

Duo was taking a nice stroll through these dangerous streets at night. Rather disheartened from not having received any positive news from his fellow pilots in the past month. He had often contemplated taking action by himself, however that left the problem of what action he would be able to take and if those said action could be in anyway beneficial to their efforts in war. Silently he prayed to the God of Death to give him a sign as to what his next step should involve. No sooner had he thought this before something slapped him in the face, hard. Outraged, Duo peeled the offending intruder from his face, and tore the unfortunate flyer in half. His rage soared when he found that his anger could not be placated by merely tearing at a piece of paper. He vowed to track down the menace that started this shenanigan.

* * *

Once inside the circus, Duo quickly found a seat and sat down, act after act went by and Duo was getting rather irritated. The conditions were inhumane, the crowd was crowded, the surroundings were surrounded by litter, and food was expensive. Not to mention stealing right from under the nose of the vendor was a little harder than sneaking into the circus from the exit. Just as he was about to leave, the ring master announced it was time for the regular knife throwing act, which consisted of the knife thrower, and a masked clown. Duo sat back down, clowns were his favourite! After all, he needed a laugh from jokes someone else made once in awhile. 

The knife thrower was impressive, Duo admitted, impressive in her handling of sharp instruments as well as other areas where good focused Gundam pilots like Heero Yuy would not care to think about. On the other hand, the clown was a joke, literally a joke, and not a good one at that. What bothered him the most, aside from the fact that several of the clown's movements were eerily familiar, was the fact he wasn't even trying to be amusing.

"Man, what a crappy clown, I should be getting paid to watch this." Duo stood up to shake the pains and needles away from his now aching limbs. A process which earned him several low grumbles from those who sat behind him.

The clown finishes his act, and bows.

The crowd cheers half-heartedly, quite a few whistles go out to the knife thrower.

The clown takes off his mask as he walks off stage.

Duo suddenly realises who the person behind the mask really is.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

This attracted everyone's attention, as well as awakening several elderly pensioners, and more than one startled infant stated to wail.

"I… I see dead people!" Duo stuttered out the first thing which came into his mind. Unfortunately, just as in any other situation Duo always seemed to miraculously find himself in, saying the first thing in his mind really doesn't help his situation. Not that he noticed this trend, of course. By now most of the immediate audience has backed away from him in fear, while the rest, not so immediate crowd dismissed him as insignificant and turned their attention back to the stage. Although to Duo, the most threatening was the few golden hearted citizens who surrounded him making comforting sounds.

"Aww… Its ok honey, you'll be just fine. Here, I'll give you a hug."

"Where are your parents sugar? I'll contact them for you, they shouldn't have let their ill daughter out by herself!"

"Hey there sweetie, do you have a boyfriend? I'll take good care of you!"

"You look kind of pale, why don't you go to the circus' medical tent and rest awhile?"

Petrified, Duo analysed his situation and decided to select the course least likely to amount to danger. Thus he found himself carefully making his way the circus medical tent accompanied by the group of posses that he has yet managed to shake off.

Game Over or Continue?

A/N 2: Originally, this story was co authored between me and Eleanor, it started off as a total joke, not that it's not still a total joke now, but I have attempted to rewrite it so that its somewhat readable. Also, I understand that the title really has nothing to do with the story, it exists solely for dramatic reasons grins


End file.
